


crow crown of mere human

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crows, Illness, M/M, Magic, Making Use of Information in Threatening Way, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Potions, like a few sentences, mentions about near death experience, tobio is causing all the problems and is doing it really accidentally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Crow whisperer?” says Tooru and pouts pensively. “I wouldn’t say that. I just understand them, that’s all. I can’t force crows into doing something, like for example loving me. They already love me strongly and unconditionally.”“Narcissistic bitch, aren’t you,” Hajime grunts and goes back to reading about Norse runes and bizarre rituals. Still, questions run through his head but he has no intention to give Tooru satisfaction about being curious.“Is that jealously, am I hearing? Don’t worry Hajime, I’m not going to tell Koushi-chan to attack you. Peck you to death. He’s too well-mannered.” Tooru pours some turquoise beverage from the jar into glass and drinks it, slightly grimacing at taste. Hajime decides not to comment on it. ORhajime fortunately (or not) finds a place to stay after another journey and gets to see a daily routine of tooru who may actually be more than ordinary bartender and a lot less than person of low-maintenance





	

**Author's Note:**

> thought about tooru as a crow whisperer was really nagging. i needed it. maybe you too.

It starts like this, with Hajime being tired after a lot of hours of wandering and entering the pub where air smells like cigarettes and alcohol and cinnamon and oak wood.

There is no destination in his wandering – from city to city, through villages, forests, rivers and a lot of other things most people never have seen but there may be a scheme – once in a while he needs to drink something, letting himself rest after travel. So he passes tables with laughing people and makes his way to the counter where a handsome man, who is probably bartender there, currently busy talking to other customer.

Hajime just sits on the chair by the counter, waiting and glancing towards the bartender whose look is not all that ordinary – it is eye-catching, Hajime has to admit to himself.  He finds something in this sharp jaw line, half-lidded eyes (it is likely to tiredness, it is late after all) and chest-nut wavy hair however after a moment his mind brushes these thoughts aside and he focuses on his more current needs like place to sleep and hunger.

He notices in the corner of his eye how customer next to him, in state of not so small insobriety, is becoming more and more clingy and persistent, while trying out his seductive techniques on bartender who may be answering politely but with reserve, the last one stubbornly not picked up by customer.

“I can show you, I can get you to experience the best-”

“Sir, I believe it would be the best for you go back to your home and rest-"

A slam of fist against the counter is not very subtle warning and in the next moment Hajime finds himself striking the face of this dude, knocking him out. All of this reflexively, not his fault, really. As he sits on the chair again with whispers and whistles around him, bartender flashes him a smile before turning to his co-worker, explaining that ‘no, there’s no need to throw this stranger out, but it would be very okay to throw this unconscious guy out on the street before I decide to tell his wife about his wild life’.

So he turns to Hajime again and leans, placing his chin on the hand in flirtatious gesture. “What can I get you? Whatever you want, for free.”

Hajime looks at him _more_ , now as this man in front of him is talking directly to him, waiting for answer.

“Okay then, I’ll take ale,” he replies and bartender turns his back to pour the drink to the beer mug. More details appear in Hajime’s mind, how elegant are these fingers, how graceful are these moves and how the man put more weight on his left leg, whether it is because of some habit or defect.

Soon, a beer mug of ale is served to him and he gulps a sip as bartender is sizing him up with smug smirk. Hajime raises an eyebrow questioningly.

“Thanks for help, I guess,” he says in melodic voice which annoys Hajime in weird way. “It’s not good for me to be impolite to customer unless it’s really, like _really_ unavoidable and even then my boss usually scolds me for reducing the amount of customers,” he admits with childish pout.

“You’re being reprimanded for self-defence?” Hajime narrows his eyes, a bit taken aback, negatively. “Don’t really wanna meet your boss then.”

“I don’t wanna meet him either but I can’t avoid this forever,” he states dramatically, his hands thrown on two sides even more so. “Luckily, most of people there are on my side so my boss can’t do anything more than just scold me, on principle. Oh, but hey, we’re talking and I didn’t even say my name. I’m Tooru,” he joyfully introduces himself.

It won’t do Hajime any harm, or he hopes so, hence his next words are “Yeah, I’m Hajime.”

Tooru chuckles and slightly lessens a distance between them, leaning towards him (whether he is doing it purposefully or it is just in Tooru’s nature to reducing someone’s personal space, Hajime doesn’t know) and says “So, Hajime. I see you’re a wanderer, traveller, whatever. You may tell me about yourself and your journeys and I can help you with finding accommodation in this city for a while. What would you say?”

 

Hajime is not an eloquent storyteller, he is not even eloquent with anything at all. If someone asked him to say anything about himself, his response probably would be ‘Hajime, twenty years old, wanderer’. It is not like he has a ready reply for this question and not like someone would ask him about something like this. There is no need to create strong bonds if he is going to move on in the near future.

 It seems like Tooru is different from others. His questions  ~~it feels more like interrogation~~  force him to answer with more than three or seven words. Not to mention that ale, he is drinking, makes him connect words and sentences in nice way and he actually manages to tell something about ice desert and aurora.

(The last one leaves Tooru in state of almost crying in yearning for things he has never even seen and only heard about. Hajime has to convince him it is not a magic)

In exchange Hajime gets an offer.

(“I’m not stupid. I’m not getting into anything before explaining everything,” he says, setting a drink aside. “There has to be some kind of catch.”

“Really, why don’t you believe me, I am trustworthy,” Tooru sighs theatrically.  “You may treat it as a _thank you_ from me for earlier. Why are you complaining so much? You get your very own place to sleep. Yeah, you will probably have to make me coffee sometimes but that’s all.”)

Hajime doesn’t think it is a good sign if he already regrets accepting the offer. Amount of words coming from Tooru’s mouth proves to be exhausting – Hajime wonders if he is able to survive this.

 

Thus far, Hajime hasn’t seen any catch in this offer. He sleeps at Tooru’s place, on the mattress and with  blanket. He has practically forgotten about such a luxuries.

Yes, he has to make coffee for Tooru. He also makes meals because after a day he understood that Tooru is a person living on this black and full of caffeine fuel. Because of this Tooru’s house suffers from deprivation of food and Hajime, feeling _so done_ , takes it upon himself to buy anything.

There is a mess in Tooru's house - he can find black and white feathers here and there, what doesn't make any sense

He gets to know Tooru’s neighbours and friends, Issei and Takahiro who live off selling the weird potions which they also confect - some of them are pink and gurgling, others are dark green and marked by drawing of skull. Their house smells sweet (just like an elixir which is able to knock you out in a matter of seconds) and is virtually a garden – every direction he turns around, he sees various plants, less or more dangerous, less or more pretty.

After a while Hajime sets a routine – this is waking up early, acquiring a food and making breakfast. By 11 o’clock Tooru is awake but still not alive and two cups of black drink are needed to bring him back to life. After this, he goes to Takahiro and Issei to help them with plants, in exchange for a few coins. Usually both of them do their things, Hajime reaches for books (he is quietly thankful to Tooru for having them) and he is sometimes bothered by Tooru who apparently need a certain amount of attention otherwise he will be sulking. In the evening a handsome man goes to work and comes back so late that it is a miracle if Hajime isn’t asleep.

Important note: By the end of the week Hajime is unofficially hired as a Tooru’s babysitter. He didn’t ask for this.

Actually, it would be suspicious if all was so ordinary so he is not really surprised when he notices some things.

 

There is this situation – Hajime comes back from his less-than-part-time job and sees Toru sitting on the stairs to his house. Maybe there is a fog around but view is clear enough to him, clear enough to see petite creatures around man with chestnut hair.

One black crow on Tooru’s lap and another one on his left arm, pecking playfully on these brown hair. Tooru himself keeps his right arm on a display, a white bird sitting on the external side of the hand. He whispers things Hajime can’t hear as he is too far but he still can admire the view.

It is captivating; how Toory talks to them looking as a sort of prince, how birds are not wary of him, how shadows around seem to be more black and more willing to hide darkness than before.

As he approaches, Tooru notices him with the corner of his brown eyes. With strange look that throws a challenge, he whispers another thing to the white crow on his hand, loud enough for Hajime to hear.

“Koushi-chan, show your manners and greet Hajime,” he encourages the bird which an unblinkingly stare seems to pierce Hajime. After a while the birdie leaps and makes a terrifying sound that appears to mean something good because Tooru locks his eyes with Hajime’s while corners of his lips raise. “If Koushi likes you then everything is okay.”

“And what if it didn’t?” The crow or maybe Koushi squawks, as if offended.

“ _He_ , not it. Well, I’d be more wary of you," Tooru shrugs. "Koushi usually has a good intuition when it comes to people, whether they're worthy of trust or not.”

They look at each other in the silence. Hajime hopes that nothing wrong will arise from the fact that he unwittingly decided to live for a while with a crow whisperer. He doesn’t doubt in this that Tooru is who he is – after all, no crow trust a person like these crows trust Tooru not to hurt them.

 

 

“Crow whisperer?” says Tooru and pouts pensively. “I wouldn’t say that. I just understand them, that’s all. I can’t force crows into doing something, like for example loving me. They already love me strongly and unconditionally.”

“Narcissistic bitch, aren’t you,” Hajime grunts and goes back to reading about Norse runes and bizarre rituals. Still, questions run through his head but he has no intention to give Tooru satisfaction about being curious.

“Is that jealously, am I hearing? Don’t worry Hajime, I’m not going to tell Koushi-chan to attack you. _Peck you to death_. He’s too well-mannered.” Tooru pours some turquoise beverage from the jar into glass and drinks it, slightly grimacing at taste. Hajime decides not to comment on it but deems he may make Tooru's life more enjoyable this one time.

“Koushi is the white one, yeah? What about the rest?”

“There is Akira, a small birdie, he’s an inconspicuous one, don’t fall for his innocence. Just like Koushi! Another one is Shigeru, he has a few of gray feathers on his left side for your information. Very cute and loves me,” Tooru blows a kiss towards the window, unknowingly to the bird which, how Hajime thinks, has probably gotten sick, wherever it is.

Hajime just rolls his eyes while a man next to him continues. “Sometimes I see Daichi but it’s because Koushi likes him. Ah, these youth and their cliché love affairs,” Tooru clicks his tongue. “Another one crow, you can often see near to me, is Tobio. I have a feeling that when he’s beside me I am often ill. Hope it’s a coincidence but with Tobio, who knows,” a sound of Tooru’s laugh filling the room they are in. This sound would live longer for a second or two if there was any chance for echo in this room, but there’s not, so the result is that Hajime replays it in his mind.

It looks like Tooru himself wants to let his thoughts about this crow-related-matter out and it hits Hajime that Tooru probably didn’t talk to anyone about his small abilities, maybe only to Takahiro or Issei.

It is not like magic itself is unknown territory for people, it is not even a taboo subject. However in some places where society is conservative, being a owner of some supernatural power may be treated like being not-hetero a couple of dozen years ago. Theoretically accepted, however in reality not so much. Aoba Jousai seems like this – from Hajime’s observations and Tooru’s confirmation it appears that most of citizens there are old people. Old women has been inviting Hajime for tea or cake from the moment of his arrival there and they seemed to be sweet-natured and warmhearted but it takes more than old cherry dessert and bitter as fuck drink to become more valuable memory in Hajime’s heart. Sweet words do nothing, actions speak louder.

(Tooru’s voice is the loudest, especially when he’s doing all these silly things to make Hajime pay attention to him)

Still, people with magic in their blood may be treated with huge dose of distrust. In Tooru’s case, it would probably result in morons accusing him of poisoning the drinks he serves. Imaginary stories wandering around bartender would make him run away from this place, escaping from everyone and everything, mainly from his memories.

It has to pass another fifteen minutes of Tooru complaining about horrible personalities of Koushi of Tobio (first one is too sly and second is just annoying, according to him) before he announces that he immediately needs sleep and threatens Hajime there won't be breakfast if he dares to wake him up. Threats mean nothing to Hajime who only shrugs.

 

 

Hajime is content with watering plants in Issei’s and Takahiro’s house. It is nice activity and he can do things without focusing on them entirely. He doubts that taking care of _Amanita muscaria_ is that hard, really, after all he saw them not even once growing wildly in the forest.

“Ah Hajime, you need to give them love~” singsongs Takahiro. Seeds are crunching under the strength of Takahiro’s rolling pin; it doesn’t matter what it is – both potions maker think that everything may be a perfect ingredient for anything. That is a reason why whole cellar is filled from the floor to ceiling with strange things, leaving almost no place for human to push past these shelves.

“They don’t feel,” answers Hajime, looking at red mushroom with white spots. The look of it shouts “i’m giving you a small warning with my bizarre appearance” nevertheless Hajime has a feeling that this bizarre appearance may be a great cause for someone’s curiosity to eat it. “It’s a warning,” he mumbles.

“It’s rather a warning aimed at flies,” says Issei, caressing the leaves of plant Hajime watered a few minutes ago. “We call it _Amanita muscaria_ because it sounds smart but it’s fly amanita or fly agaric, yeah? You can drug flies with it. Hey, Hajime, you really should caress these plants. They want affection.”

Hajime frowns this time, giving them uncomprehending look. “Why is that?” He doesn't mention a fact that he has already known all these names for mushroom with red cap, just lets this knowledge be given to him again.

“Science and magic don’t reply on ‘why’. It just is and exists among us.” Seeds are a beige powder now and Takahiro pours it into small glass, the one where one shot of vodka is usually poured.

Hajime caresses gently a unknown to him violet flower which petals opens up in delight. It is delight, isn’t it? But how-

Hajime meets Takahiro’s eyes, narrowed from happiness and peaceful expression on Issei’s face.

 

 

Tooru’s house is not a big one. Hallway, living room, Tooru’s room, bathroom, kitchen and attic – the only way to get on the last one is to climb on the rope ladder. There are warm blankets and soft cushions by the window, Tooru’s favourite place, where man likes to spend nights (if he doesn’t have to work at this time) and look on something Hajime doesn’t see, look for something Hajime can’t find.

“Oh, Hajime, don’t you know that if you see a shooting star then your wish may be fulfilled,” Tooru says with disbelief and tilt of head as if Hajime was a child who has to be taught about riddles of this world. Funny, because it is Hajime who wanders kilometres and gets to learn about people’s habits, cultures, beliefs.

Black sky shows only white dots which create shapes and yes, Hajime knows the names of constellations, he is able to say where in north by looking at black sea above him. He just doesn’t believe in shooting stars that make dreams come true.

“Don’t tell me you’re sitting here and waiting at stupid star.” Hajime may say harsh words but cold is cold, and he takes the corner of blanket Tooru is covering himself with. “Give me some.”

Tooru laughs soundlessly at his words as if just a little louder sound or higher octave of his voice would cause a harm to the night silence. He kind of reluctantly shares blanket with him because more blanket for Hajime equates less blanket for him. “Know my kindness,” he mumbles.

“Fuck your kindness.”

A comfortable silence welcomes them and quickly says goodbye as Shigeru lands on Tooru’s shoulder and both of them start their whispered conversation. Hajime can understand only human part of it and it does not tell him much because ‘yeah’, ‘it was easy to predict’ and ‘what a bitch’ cannot tell him a lot without context. Weird combination but okay.

After a while he learns to ignore whispers in the background, while looking at window sill with stack of feathers on in, and his mind flies to memories. His brain makes some connections and suddenly Hajime knows why he feels so strangely there - attic smells like dust (of course Tooru would never clean up things there) and detergent (blankets are freshly washed) and old books (just because) and this combination somehow reminds Hajime of home and stories his mother used to read him before sleep.

"Hey, Hajime, don't feel ignored," Tooru quietly says, poking him gently in cheek. Hajime frowns at this and elbows Tooru in ribs under blanket. Shigeru flies above them and laughs in his quirky crow way.

 

 

He is back in the tavern, waiting as Tooru to finish his work for today. A bartender asked him to come here and walk him home because supposedly there is a big amount of boxes Tooru needs to bring home and is not able to do it on his own.

And he inhales the smell of alcohol, cigarettes cinnamon and oak wood again, some of customers recognize him and nod at him. Greyish smoke is all over this place making it look like the fog has chosen this room to live instead of open space. It is very doubtful that being there is healthy – passive smoking is also making damage to body after all and .

Tooru has just told him he would be in second as he had to change the clothing. Hajime wonders if the black shirt Tooru wears in work is saturated more with burning smell of cigarette smoke or detergent and old books. He thinks whether it is good his mind devotes so much attention to Tooru and his stupid activities. Once (or twice or-) he caught Koushi looking at him in this funny way which makes him think that white crow knows everything just by glancing at someone.

(if it is true then Koushi knows that he himself catches himself thinking about Tooru more than about his next journey)

Koushi was probably laughing at him, why is that, he may only suspect.

“-d you of course can’t do it,” says low voice behind the corner.

“I can and want it even more as you’re telling me not to,” he hears Tooru’s voice carrying a amused note and very sharp edge. Combination makes Hajime feel uneasy, given the person and their mischievous personality.

Tooru appears and smiles at Hajime. “Hey. We can go get these boxes now.” Hajime approaches him, sizing up unknown man beside him. Man clicks his tongue in displeasure and grabs Tooru by shoulder. Tooru clicks even louder his tongue and takes the unwanted ballast off his shoulder. “Fuck off, bitch,” he hisses.

Hajime decides it is a good moment to do anything ( ~~like play a Tooru's bodyguard or something~~ ) so he lightly pushes man just to let him know it is not wise to come closer. They are glaring at each other until stranger snarls and turns his back.

“What was it about?” Hajime raises his eyebrow, demanding the answer. They go to the back room and stack of boxes is waiting on them patiently. More than half of them have at least three layers of dust and Hajime sneezes quietly.

“He was hitting on Yachi. You know how she is and besides it wasn’t nice hitting on,” Tooru shrugs. Hajime remembers Yachi from Tooru’s stories, she has been a waitress in the same tavern where bartender. Enthusiastic, easily embarrassed, reliable blonde ball of nervousness. “And I told him to stop unless he wants his wife to know he regularly pays prostitutes for services.”

“And how do you know, huh.”

“Little birdies told me,” he chuckles, content with himself. “You thought that why am I talking to them so much?” Hajime doesn’t reply. Of course Tooru is a slut for rumours and gossips, Hajime just didn’t think it has been his weapon.

"But I had learned these information from Tobio! What a misfortune! I have met him today, now I'm feeling worse. Could you pick up the biggest boxes, Hajime? Just to let me rest from the injustice of my life and Tobio's existence~," Tooru singsongs last words in whiny-but-even-dulcet tone.  

"Stop blaming him for everything, shithead," Hajime scolds him in not-fucking-dulcet tone. "I'm not gonna help you if you are going to bitch all the time."

"Oh, I just want you to use these muscles. Prove they're not fake."

Eventually Hajime carries three the biggest boxes (it isn't because of challenge thrown at him, okay?) and Tooru only two of them because Hajime notices that bartender’s bad knee is teasing him slightly. He ignores a thankful look Tooru sends him.

 

 

 

Red flowers, he is looking at, tempt with their scarlet hue. There is a note by their flowerpot. _Take three petals from each. Make a mash from this, cardamom seeds and xi shu leaves. Then, boil it for 20min in the water from the jar no.7 AND DON"T FORGET TO THANK FRANCESCA FOR TAKING HER PETALS_ , scribbled in Takahiro’s style. Tasks he is doing make him think if he hasn’t become ~~a victim~~ an apprentice (unwittingly) of Issei and his boyfriend.

He is doing as he was told or rather written (he mumbles thank you to  ~~Francesca~~ the flower), occasionally paging through the books and getting to know more about ingredients he is using – soon, he is fairly oriented in their medical properties. Actually, he is not even learning a lot, just recalling what he already knows.

He goes to the cellar where he can find jar no.7, other jars and a lot of vine, the last one waiting to be consumed. Every jar has a label – a number and a name for it. Hajime sees a jar he needs between jar _no.2 asdfghjkl_ and bottle _no.28 harambe’s tears_. An inspiration hits both Issei and Takahiro in the most unexpected moment and it is only them who understands their inside jokes.

Under jar _no.7 cure for kaneki ken's suffering_  Hajime notices bottle with turquoise content, the same he has seen somewhere for sure, he can't just place where.

 

 

 “What’s with your leg?” Hajime asks. He is not the one to care about someone’s business but it is rather concerning to see Tooru limping more than usually, putting more weight on left knee, the healthy one.

Tooru doesn’t even answer, just falls on the couch with deep exhale. Hajime deems he should go to kitchen and he goes and takes some ice and drops in the bathroom for a second to grab a towel.

Sigh of relief lets out of Tooru’s mouth when Hajime press ice against his purple bruised skin after gentle rolling up the trousers. Fortunately they are loose – if they weren’t Hajime would have to cut the material.

He glances at Tooru who seems to finally be in state to say anything. Breath is more even and teeth not as strongly gritted as before.

“Do you have any painkillers?”

Tooru reaches for a pillow and covers his face with it; softness of it helps just a little but at least separates him from the light falling through the window. “Yeah. You know this jar with turquoise water I keep next to basil and cinnamon? Pour half of glass.”

So this is what this beverage is for, Hajime thinks, doing how Tooru instructed him. Garish colour and smell of lavender tells him it must have been Takahiro and Issei who made this potion for Tooru, they are known from making the weirdest beverages – he is almost surprised that blue drink is not hissing or gurgling.

“Why are you like this today?”

“Bad day, Hajime.” He drinks all in one go.

“Is it really?” Hajime suspiciously asks, having none of this shit as he sits next.

“Can’t you just ignore this and let me sleep,” Tooru whines, leering behind the pillow. “Just hit my knee, in work. Went back home, hoping the pain’s going to fade.”

Hajime just frowns at him, deep in thought. “Knee is your weak point, right? Is it because of magic?”

Tooru pushes pillow from his face and Hajime sees how his brown eyes widens, reminding him of wary animal. Tooru looks confused and opens his mouth, close it and opens it again, finally founding some words. “How did you get to this conclusion?”

Hajime shrugs. He has just happened to pay attention to surrounding. He read that some abilities can weaken body or be a cause why someone is ill so often. He knows it also from experience – supernatural abilities made his mother’s body very fragile and unable to defend organism from any sickness what eventually led to her early death.

Tooru licks his lips. “It has something in common with magic but… it’s not exactly because of my ability,” he pauses for a while to look at his palms, wondering how to explain things the best. He eventually looks up. “Tobio-chan once pecked at my knee, you know. It was pretty bad. The problem is that Tobio has a lot of magic himself.”

“But he’s just a bird? And besides I heard crows attack only these people who deserve it, it’s your fault then,” Hajime

“No, it’s not, stop taking his side! But yeah, he’s just a crow but. He wound me and some magic went into me.”

“You weren’t born as a... crow whisperer or whatever you are?” Hajime is slightly surprised at this information. Tooru was behaving so natural with crows, a little chats with them have been so effortless for him as if he has been communicating with them for his whole life.

“Not really. But I can easily adjust to situation,” Tooru sighs. “Tobio has so much potential that magic is leaking out of his small birdy body. He leaves it everywhere. If it was Koushi then it wouldn’t have any bad results probably, however... Tobio’s magic is bizarre, not something you want to mess with.”

“What’s the point? And your knee?”

“It’s great, thank you. Every time Tobio is somewhere near me, a remnants of his magic want to go back to him but they can’t and it makes my knee die in pain, really.”

Hajime observes his face catching every wince or pout. As time is passing, potion is starting to work –Tooru’s pain subsiding but sleepiness appearing as a side effect. His eyelids flutters when he is looking at Hajime back.

“’Key, I’ll be dozing off for a while. Any last words?” And he has a fucking nerve to chuckle.

“There will be peace when you are gone,” Hajime retorts without venom. Tooru weakly waves a hand to him in goodbye and turns on his left side. He may stop thinking for a hour or three but Hajime doesn't, trying to recall anything he had learnt years ago. There has to be something what would make magic leave Tooru and come back to inconspicous magical creature.

 

 

“Of course, there is something we can do,” growls Hajime. “Some potion would be good, we have Takahiro and Issei.”

“Potion for what? For magic trying to go back to the owner?” Tooru snarls. “Great idea, I wouldn’t even think about it,” he mocks.

“You are such a fuckin’ smartass.” Hajime pours hot water to the mugs and chocolate-brown liquid fills them to the brink. “Magic can’t leave your knee, especially that your wounds have been healed fully for months so. But maybe you have to force it to run away from you.”

He gives one mug to Tooru and sits on the couch beside him, his own coffee in one hand and book on his laps. He doubts it is careful to drink anything while reading but Tooru doesn’t scold him for this so everything is fine.

“My knee is literally eaten from the inside.” Tooru sips his coffee, delighting in the bitter taste. “My flesh seems to be delicious, magic won’t go just because you want it.”

Hajime is paging through the books he holds, every page with picture of some ingredient and medical use of it. “You said that Tobio’s magic is bizarre, why’s that?” His mind register a small detail which is that his and Tooru's calves are grazing against each other. Neither of them draw back, letting on this small touch.

Tooru caresses the non-existent beard in wonder. “Darker than anything. Destined to engulf the victim and destroy it.”

“What?” Hajime looks at him with shock and anger. “Are you fucking telling me you were ignoring this problem? Just accepted you were going to be in pain and live shortly? I don’t even have a strength to deal with you,” he exhales with annoyance, running his free hand through the black like ink hair.

“Hajime, just leave it,” Tooru calmly takes another sip, looking at liquid instead of person he is talking to.

“Stop with this bullshit, shithead. We probably need to gather information about potions against the darkness. I don’t even know what exactly but something what is like the opposite of it. Sun, brightness,” Hajime thinks out loud. “Sunflower? Chrysanthemum?” He is looking through the book, seeking for plant with purifying properties. "Anything what's pure..."

Hajime almost hits his forehead with hand, almost shouts 'Eureka!' and almost throws a heavy volume aside. Because Aoba Jousai is surrounded by forest and west side of forest is called Nekoma - area known from the fact that there is a small temple and behind the said temple is a wild garden. Just a handful of people have dared to go there, that is what Issei said not so long ago. The place is not cursed however there is a rumor the closer you are to this temple, the more unease you feel and it is exactly why barely anyone has reached the destination - a small doubt turning into anxiety and anxiety into fear, all of these driving daredevils out of forest.

Tooru just shakes his head. "It's not good idea."

 

 

"Get out of this temple, it is not good idea for you to be there," they hear a sharp voice Hajime hasn't been expecting at all, assuming the Nekoma temple has been abandoned for years. He had a feeling of being observed but Tooru told him it is pretty normal.

He glances at Tooru from the corner of his eye before they turn to face a man with wild black hair and cold look in his cat-like eyes. His scarlet robes, indicating he is a monk there, are outstanding in the background of light brown wood the temple is made of.

"We're not there to destroy anything," Hajime says. "Just to get help."

"You aren't going to get it in this place." Next to monk's ankles Hajime notices a tiny cat which fur is black and shiny. Golden eyes of this cat seems to be like Koushi's - piercing his soul and making all secrets resurface. "And you, Tooru, are scaring off all animals and even flora just by your presence and-" monk falls silent, the end of sentence becomes an unknown riddle. 

"Seriously, Tetsurou," Tooru whines. "It's not like I wanted to be here, okay? Let's say my friend wants to play my hero-" Tooru is not able to finish the sentence as he starts coughing and Hajime puts his hand between his shoulder blades in reassuring gesture and running a relaxing circles on his back.

Tetsurou turns his eyes to Hajime, taking a proper look at him. A cat is also sizing him up. Hajime doesn't feel any less comfortable than before.

"And who are you?"

Hajime hesitates for a second, then replies confidently. "Tooru's friend," he says instead of his name, his answer meets Tetsurou's amused chuckle.

"And what is you need? Prayer for wealth? Glory?" Monk tilts his head with lopsided smile. "Humans are so greedy. Pitiful."

"Ten greedy people doesn't mean that ten other are greedy too," Hajime comebacks with hidden irritation, upset that someone is looking down at him, assuming to know better his motives to him. "We wanted to look for a plant which would be able to chase away a destructive magic from Tooru's knee. But I see that you as a monk are not very willing to help others in need," Hajime can't help but snorts, wanting to show childishly how disappointed he is with Tetsurou.

A black cat kind of snorts, just like Hajime seconds ago. Tetsurou glares at animal, then sighs and finally a small smile, genuine one (which looks as if a man was planning the death of them all), is adorning his face.

"I'm taking your friend for a walk, Tooru. Don't you even dare to do something else than sitting. Kenma, watch over him," he directs his last words to cat.

 

 

They go out of the temple by the other entry he and Tooru came there. Hajime looks around, taking in a view of grass adorned with daisies here and there, bushes of roses, high trees with branches so wide there no option to be wet even while raining. A narrow path made from white tiny pebbles is leading them to garden they still cannot see as there is a strange fog that smells like tulips, walnuts and a lot of allergy for some humans.

"Are you going to help us?" Hajime asks.

"Don't be so impatient, I want to enjoy our small chat before answering that," says Tetsurou. They stand before black elegant gate embellished with figures of cat heads at the end of any prominent end of said gate and of the fence connected with it. "Besides I would help Tooru, not you."

"You'd help also me," he shrugs.

"I guess." Tetsurou shoves the doors of the gate, inviting him to the garden. As Hajime makes a one step, a fog disappears and he can't even say what he says because it is _too much_ , colours he has never seen, plants he can virtually feel, everything seems to be just an extravagant illusion.

"Yeah yeah, please go back to reality, please," monk says lightly, not really surprised at Hajime's reaction - that is standing still and only blink. He goes back at Tetsurou's words, shaking his head in disbelief at the view.

Tetsurou picks up a errant daisy. "Tooru was in this temple two years ago," he starts. "I wouldn't ever think he is going to visit this place again to be honest."

Hajime waits at continuation, not really wanting to interject.

Tetsurou spins a small flower between his index and middle finger. "You need to know, _Tooru's friend_ , cats and crows have been associated for centuries with death. Predicting it, bringing it, being a friend with it, it depends on belief. You can see where I'm going, right?" Hajime can but some parts of this story are still confusing and his expression probably tells about it. "Tooru didn't have any magic in himself back then, not even a small flicker that would be able to save him from death. And now I see him, although he should be gone long time ago and I'm able to detect weird aura in him. Explaining it would be great." He snaps with his fingers.

A few words and stubborn staring at grass (everything is too bright) later situation is outlined and monk in red robes is quietly thinking. Maybe there is a hope.

 "Actually, I can do something for you," Tetsurou looks at him with smile and Hajime almost smiles back in happiness, he didn't know he would feel at this information. "There's one way to make everyone content and nobody suffer. You need to make this Tobio a human. Then magic that leaked out of his crow body is going to return to him immediately." Tetsurou announces, proud of himself and his knowledge.

Hajime just wants to wipe off this smirk for being too full of himself.  ~~But he would never smack Tetsurou in the head. This privilege is reserved only for Tooru~~

 "This is just a crow," he frowns. "Even if it's possible... how would crow find itself in human body? Situation would be fuckin confusing."

Tetsuru waves him off as if Hajime was a little child whose opinion is irrelevant. "Worry not, Hajime, if animal has so much potential then it's a human trapped in unsuitable vessel, never in the other way around." Hajime hears also man's murmuring _although some humans are so fucking stupid that I doubt in their humanity_. "I can give you most of ingredients and instruction how to brew this potion. I believe that making Tobio drink this may be slightly harder."

 

 

"Seriously, it seems too easy," says Takahiro with raised eyebrow while his boyfriend is bustling around behind him. Tooru looks with dismay at Issei whose definition of cleaning out the table is shoving everything on the floor. Tooru's table on Tooru's floor in Tooru's house.

"Well, I need to get Tobio's feather and I haven't seen him for a while so we have a problem," Tooru comments, lying on the couch and doing nothing but observing and commenting, not very helpful. Recently Tooru could be seen practically only like this as he has been coughing and looking worse and worse with each day. Skin paler, shadows under eye contrasting with sickening colour tone. "I'll need to tell other crows to find him." And voice subtly quieter.

"And they'll find Tobio?" asks Issei.

"Koushi's like the best mother ever. He knows everything about his children," Tooru grins. "I'm going to see how Hajime's doing so. You can make out while I'm out this room."

"You can't get out of this couch, you're ill," Issei points out, worry showing on his facial expression.

Tooru throws the blanket off him, trying to present that he has some remnants of vitality. "Yeah and I can still kick you ass. I'm just going to Hajime, he'll carry me if I fall, you know," he smiles.

"I guess. Then thank you for your permission," Takahiro sneers but a two steps to find himself by Issei's side. He puts a hand on the inner thigh of his boyfriend, dangerously close to some private part. "What do you think about it, Issei?"

"I'm grateful that Tooru allowed us for a such dirty thing," he answers in grave tone and corners of his mouth twitch up.

Tooru goes out of room before sexual tension in the air become super uncomfortable and makes his way to the stairs to his house where Hajime sits, cleaning and sharpening the knives. They sit in silence  for a moment, Tooru is content with feeling of cold wind on his face that slightly makes his hair messy.

"Why are you not resting and keeping the warm," man with black hairs says in harsh tone.

"Resting is boring! It's just a cold and cough," he answers and sneezes. "What are you thinking about?"

Hajime doesn't say anything for a while as he tries to find the right words. Beating around the bush is unneeded according to him, so he gets to the point immediately. "You didn't mention you where dying," Hajime starts, not even glancing at man with chestnut hair who is peering at Hajime's working hands - they are calloused, skin rough and they are warmer than anything.

"It doesn't change a thing," Tooru frowns. "Or does it?"

"Doesn't," Hajime agrees. "But it'd be nice to know."

Tooru puts his chin on Hajime's shoulder, trying not to disturb him too much, just a little. "What'd you want to hear? Yes, my knee was so fucked up that I was dying. Tobio appeared, pecked me on my knee. My disease went away but I got magic that started to destroy my knee again," he whispers in almost sensual, seductive tone which causes Hajime's skin to itch in odd way.

"He probably wanted to heal you by destroying what was evil but it turned out that it didn't help at all. From one hell to another," Hajime finally turns his head on Tooru to find that their faces are only centimetres from each other. He clears his throat. "I've just seen Akira and Shigeru. Talk to them about finding Tobio. And go back to bed."

 

 

 "You can't just approach a bird and take its feather away, _fuck_ , Tooru, even you should know-" Hajime cannot believe. He facepalms but it doesn't make situation get better.

Tobio has flown away, angry that some _human_ dared to pull out his black feather. Yeah, he will be back but question is when - Tooru's health is getting worse, _cure for kaneki ken's suffering_  is not working as good as it used to (of course organism had to get used to its effect) and potion is almost brewed. Just _Tobio's feather_.

Hajime's eyes meets Koushi's intelligent ones. "He's such a dumbass," he whispers. "But he needs to live and not to suffer, you know?" Koushi croaks in agreement. "Tell Tobio his help is essential or something. It's going to work also for him after all."

 

 

Tooru's jaw is almost on the floor when Koushi flies through the window and leaves a black feather on the table. "Wow, Hajime, I didn't take you for such a great speaker. How did you manipulate Koushi into it, hm. What a useful skills, it's a shame you're usually wasting them," he sighs with exhaustion.

Hajime stirs the potion in clockwise motion four times. "I wasn't a conceited and narcissistic jerk like you. And I'm not a speaker, just told Koushi-" He cuts himself off and puts a wooden spoon aside. "Here we go."

Orange beverage with black bits of something Hajime doesn't want to remember about, all of this fuming and hissing - it looks very tempting for anyone with suicide thoughts.

"Tobio," Tooru murmurs to the crow on his shoulder. "I know but. You need to drink it? It'd be very nice of you and you aren't nice at all so you should have something on the list of noble and great acts of supererogation you've done." Tooru's coaxes a crow, caressing a feathers in attempt of 'being nice' to Tobio.

A crow turns a head from the potion, looking towards the rest of birds that observe situation sitting on the windowsill.

"We had a compromise. I said sorry and now you should drink it." Tobio croaks, seeming to be scandalized. "Fuck this, Tobio, you know that appearance can be deceptive. You're a great example of it, I thought that with your potential you'd be an intelligent crow and you're not." Tobio gives him a silent treatment. "Okay, my bad, people shouldn't be too direct about their thoughs. But this potion probably tastes like sweets. You love sweets, don't you."

"Tetsurou told me it tastes like shit," Hajime comments.

"Don't listen to him, he's working against us. He's a villain." Tooru mumbles. "Don't be scared. Just drink it, bitch, please."

They don't know which one of them is more shocked when crow flies off Tooru's shoulder and sits on the edge of small bowl with fuming orange drink.

"He has a kink for dirty talk," Hajime deadpans and Tooru just chuckles, but if he wasn't ill then he would laugh so fucking hard that his ribs would be probably broken from leaning too far.

"So what? He'll drink some of it and it's all?"

"Potion will work in a hour or two," says Hajime. Then his eyes turn softer because he let a little smile. "Like father, like son."

"I don't understand? And he's not my fucking son," Tooru pouts. "Hey, what are you implying because I didn't catch it!"

Hajime only laughs louder and takes a breath to calm down. "Don't even deny you have a thing for dirty talk," he sneers when Tooru turns red and chokes on the air. "Everyone knows it, no need to say no."

Tooru's mouth opens and shuts a few times, not really knowing what he should say. There is no brilliant retort in his mind in this moment. "W-well," he stutters like embarrassed teenager caught on doing dirty things in the bathroom. "You're the one to talk," he says finally, hiding his face in hands to not let Hajime see his blushing cheeks. Hajime approaches him and takes Tooru's hands off his face by sheer force.

"There, there," he chuckles and holds Tooru's hand, these long and elegant fingers destined to entrance Hajime by their beauty and grace. "Take some of this turquoise water and go to sleep, I doubt that magic leaving your body is goin' to be pleasant." He raises one of his hand and caresses a pinkish skin on Tooru's cheeks. "We can take care of this dirty talk later," he whispers and gives Tooru another pillow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Tooru," Hajime whispers tenderly when nobody sees or hears, except for the object of his lust and admiration, and affection. And it is enough. The only witnesses are people involved in this mess, Hajime is getting into without thinking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> some ideas what happens:   
> \- tobio turns into human teenager. he still doesnt know a lot about human culture and all so iwaoi dexides to help him  
> \- iwaoi as a parents wow   
> \- tooru is slowly getting better. he loses his ability to talk w crows but koushi, akira and shigeru still like to visit him and all  
> \- tobio is a crow whisperer. his favourite crow is small but enthusiastic crow shouyou  
> \- tobio talks also with other crows, like tanaka, noya, daichi (!!! suga is happy) and chikara  
> \- when tobio grows up, tooru wants to travel w hajime  
> \- they visit tobio sometimes, as hes their beloved son (tooru denies it)  
> \- issei and takahiro become rich motherfuckers, their potions get weirder and their flowers are feeling okay  
> \- back to iwaoi: tooru doesnt complain abt bad conditions while their travels as much as hajime suspected he'd be. hajime kisses him hard and   
> \- black curtain
> 
>  
> 
> if you enjoyed, leave a kudo or comment  
> thank u v much for reading! ;')


End file.
